scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Toy Story". Cast * Woody - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Buzz Lightyear - Diego (Ice Age) * Mr. Potato Head - Timon (The Lion King) * Slinky Dog - Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Bo Peep - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sarge - Blu (Rio) * Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds (Rio) * Young Andy Davis - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Mrs. Davis - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Baby Molly Davis - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) * Sid Philips - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) * Hannah Philips - Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) * Scud - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Rocky Gilbaltar - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Etch - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Mr. Spell - Rafiki (The Lion King) * RC - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * Lenny - Iago (Aladdin) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Bingo, Rolly, and Hissy (Puppy Dog Pals) * Troll Dolls - Dot (A Bug's Life) * Combat Carl - Bartok (Anastasia) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Cats (The Aristocats) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Baby Face - Luxray (Pokémon) * Legs - Sabor (Tarzan) * Hand-in-the-Box - Giant Ground Sloth (Walking with Prehistoric Beasts) * Roller Bob - Cheetato (Timon and Pumbaa) * Frog - Frogadier (Pokémon) * Jingle Joe - Taz (Looney Tunes) * Ducky - Heron (The Princess and the Frog) * Rockmobile - Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) * Walking Car - Squint (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Burned Rag Doll - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Hippowdon (Pokémon) * Yellow Soldiers Toys - Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) * Sally Doll - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scenes # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 1 - Opening/''You've Got a Friend in Me'' # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 3 - Real in Rio Opening Song # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 4 - Diego the Space Ranger # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 5 - Strange Things # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 6 - Spike and Diego Fight/Buford Van Stomm # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 7 - Who Will Christopher Robin Pick/A Dragon Accused # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 10 - Diego meets The Aristocats Characters # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 11 - At Buford Van Stomm's House # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 12 - Playtime with Buford Van Stomm's # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 13 - I Will Go Sailing No More # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 14 - Diego's Paw Bandage # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 15 - Buford Van Stomm's Window to Christopher Robin's Window # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 16 - The Big One # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 17 - Diego, I Can't Do This Without You # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 18 - Spike Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 19 - Play Nice! # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 20 - The Chase # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 21 - Rocket Power! # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 22 - Christmas in Christopher Robin's House # Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 23 - End Credits Movie used * Toy Story (1995) Clip used *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collsion Course *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Ice Age: The Egg-Scapade *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *The Good Dinosaur *Rio *Rio 2 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Tarzan *Phineas and Ferb *Lilo & Stitch *Stitch! The Movie *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *Leroy and Stitch *Kung Fu Panda Gallery Spike.png|Spike as Woody Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Buzz Lightyear Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Mr. Potato Head Bunga-image.png|Bunga as Slinky Dog Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Hamm Arlo.png|Arlo as Rex Rarity.png|Rarity as Bo Peep Blu (Rio).jpg|Blu as Sarge 918957_004.jpg|Various Birds in Rio as Sarge's Soldiers Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Young Andy Davis Anita Radcliffe.png|Anita Radcliffe as Mrs. Davis Baby Tarzan.jpg|Baby Tarzan as Baby Molly Davis Buford-phineas-and-ferb-24.5.jpg|Buford as Sid Philips Lilo Pelekai.jpeg|Lilo Pelekai as Hannah Philips Tai Lung.jpg|Tai Lung as Scud Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs